


Boredom Might Get You Killed. Among Other Things.

by teainthetardiswithloki



Series: Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be [3]
Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, M/M, Tony sometimes sleeps his way through time and space, Tony!Timelord, for a change, happy fic, no really, sass overload, the doctor dissaproves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/29222">Thing's Tony Stark Shouldn't Be</a> series.</p><p>Tony's one of the last two timelords. Stuck on Earth for centuries with a vortex manipulator and the soul of his Tardis in the form of Jarvis. When he gets bored he joins the Doctor occasionally. Because what better way to kill boredom then to wander the universe saving people? And then he meets Jack and everything just get's so much more complicated when it gets to 2012 and the good Captain pays him a visit. Aaahh the joys of time travel.</p><p>Chapter for each Doctor of new who and one for present day Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice each snapshot follows the general outline of a Doctor Who episode, so certainly not taking credit for those, until we reach the fourth chapter where it's all the avengers. It was fun writing this, alot of fun  
> I still lack a beta, so this is unbeta'd  
> And yes I'm aware this is a short chapter, sorry haha  
> I hope you enjoy it, feedback is welcome, updates every week or so :)

“Tell me where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time?” the Doctor asked his new companion.

Tony grinned from his place leaning against the tardis wall. Neither of them had noticed him yet and he had to admit he was hoping to scare the pants off them when he decided to speak up. This new companion of the doctors was pretty, even in a hoodie and track pants she cut an interesting figure, strong jaw and pouty lips. But the doctor always did go for the pretty ones.

“Ahh, forwards.” She said 

Tony grinned, “Forwards is always more fun.”

The doctor jumped a mile before whirling around, “Oh would you look at you, turning up where you’re not welcome. What a surprise.”

Tony pushed off the wall and made his way up to the console, a grin on his face. “Come now, you know you’d miss my company.” He turned to Rose with a hand outstretched,

“The names Tony, old friend of the doctors.” Rose shook his hand before Tony spun around to face the Doctor, “So where we off to now then?”

“Step outside and it’s the year twelve thousand and five. The new Roman Empire.”

Tony scoffed, “You think you’re so impressive.”

“I am so impressive!”

Rose snorted a laugh, “You wish.”

“Right then.” The doctor said, spinning back to the console, “You asked for it Rose Tyler, I know exactly where to go. Hold on!”

The tardis finished settling with a ding and Rose ran to the doors. Tony followed, a spring in his step. These adventures were always fun, and he had been rather bored lately.

Standing watching the earth turn the Doctor came up to stand beside them.

“This is the year 5.5 slash apple slash 26. 5 billion years in your future Rose Tyler, and this is the day the sun expands.” He paused before shooting a smile at Tony, “Welcome to the end of the world.”

Tony snorted at the stunned mullet look on Rose’s face. Definitely not the first time he’s seen that expression. “You’ve outdone yourself this time Doctor, I’m off to investigate.”

As he made his way up the stairs towards the door he heard the doctor call out behind him, “Stay out of trouble Tony!.”

The other timelord scoffed, a grin on his face, not bloody likely.

 

OOOOOO

 

Tony waltzed back into the main entertainment room on the ship holding one of the little metal spiders in his hand.

“Sabotage?” He asked, handing the creature off to the Doctor.

“Just what I was beginning to think myself.” The Doctor looked closer at the tiny robot before turning to Tony to poke him in the chest, “And where the hell have you been? Rose almost died and the Steward is dead.”

Tony grinned, “Avoiding trouble, just like you told me.”

The older timelord narrowed his eyes at him and Tony just grinned right back. Almost 500 years of travelling on and off with this man meant the doctor didn’t faze him, not one bit.  
The Doctor shook his head at the younger timelord before placing the little robotic spider on the ground, “Now lets send this little guy back to master.”

As the doctor placed the little robot on the ground it made its way over to Cassandra, the human trampoline as Tony had taken to referring to her as.

Cassandra grinned “Oh you are clever aren’t you doctor. At arms.”

Tony raised an eyebrow as Cassandra’s helpers raised the devices they used to keep the human trampoline from drying out.

“What you gonna do, moisturise me?” the Doctor asked, Tony snickered

“Yes,” Cassandra said, “With acid. Oh you’re too late anyway, my spiders have control of the main frame. Bye Bye now.”

As Cassandra disappeared Tony took a look at the Doctor, “You going to bring her back?”

“Yeah, without her little buddies to moisturise her.”

“Right,” Tony said, “Well I’m getting out of here so I don’t get covered in bits of human trampoline. It was lovely to meet you Rose.” With that he hit the vortex manipulator on his wrist and blinked out of the room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony was bored. Really bored. For once all the other avengers were asleep and he was sitting in the common room with a glass of scotch on his own.

He grinned as an idea hit him. Getting up he made his way over towards a wall, which opened when he asked Jarvis to reveal the various things he had collected. A few relics of Gallifrey, a message box and a piece of his old tardis. With a smile he picked up the vortex manipulator sitting in the corner and locked onto the doctor before slipping it on his wrist and disappearing from 2012 all together. Adventures with the doctor never failed to cure his boredom.

With a blink Tony adjusted his awareness. He was standing behind the doctor and people is gas masks were converging.

“I said, go to your room!” The doctor yelled and the people, seeming to be asleep or drugged, paused before turning around and wandering off.

“Well that was impressive.” Tony said, causing all three of them to jump.

“Fantastic timing Tony. Really.” The doctor said, shooting him a dirty look. Tony just grinned back.

“Lovely to see you too old friend.”

“Hello.” Came a deep voice from just behind the doctor. Tony stepped to the side and raised an eyebrow at the man in the trench coat and captain’s hat. He was attractive, tall and had a small quirk to his lips that hinted at the possibility for flirtation.

“Well hello to you too.” Tony said, voice dropping an octave as he stepped past the doctor and towards the man.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” He said, sticking out a hand

Tony grinned, “Tony Stark,” their hands stayed together far longer than necessary, “I believe I’m buying you a drink later Captain.”

Jack smiled smoothly, “I’m holding you to that.”

Abruptly the doctor stepped between them, “We’re in the middle of the London blitz Tony! For Christs sake stop flirting.”

“Hey,” Tony replied indignantly, “He’s attractive, I’m going to flirt.”

Jack grinned, “We are definitely getting that drink later.”

 

OOOOOO

 

“Wait, you’re leaving?” Jack asked as Tony began fiddling with the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

“Yeah, I generally avoid this bit where death is a possible option. I only have two regenerations left and I don’t particularly want to die. Besides, the Doctor has idea’s he’s keeping to himself, my help isn’t needed.”

Jack smiled a little, “So we’re not getting that drink then?”

Tony grinned, stepping up into the Captains personal space and pressing a quick kiss against his lips, “Raincheck Captain. We’re going to have that drink.”

Jack was left grinning as Tony disappeared back into the time vortex.


	2. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been over a week AND this chapter is short.  
> I AM SO VERY SORRY.  
> I've been working six days a week and my day off has mostly consisted of sleeping. I beg your forgiveness and hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Un-betaed, all mistakes are my own

Tony grinned as he stood outside the door to Shakespeare's room. He could have sworn he had heard the tardis at some stage earlier that day, and of course he’d been right. He suppressed a laugh as the Doctors new companion started attempting to speak in the same type of old English Shakespeare used in his plays.

“No, No. Don’t do that.” The doctor muttered, and Tony peeked through the door as the other timelord held out his psychic paper. “I’m Sir Doctor of Tardis, and this is my companion Miss Martha Jones.”

“Interesting, that bit of paper” Shakespeare said, “Its blank.”

“Oh that’s, very clever. Absolute genius.”

“Who are you?" Shakespeare paused, leaning his chin on his fist and staring at Martha before continuing "What's the point, who is your delicious blackamore lady?” 

Tony grinned as Martha’s mouth dropped, “What did you say.”

Waltzing through the door and perching on the arm of Shakespeare’s chair Tony grinned at the doctors companion, “Come now Martha, isn’t that a word they use nowadays?” He heard the Doctor groan and turned to smile at him, “I see you’re still not ginger Doctor.”

“You just pop up everywhere don’t you Tony?” the Doctor muttered

“I was paying my good friend Shakespeare here a visit. What's wrong with that?”

The Doctor sighed in exasperation as one of the great writers arms went up around Tony’s waist and Tony’s grin widened, “Oh tell me you’re not Tony.” He said, gesturing between them. Tony just grinned in response. 

The Doctor leaned back in his chair with a sigh, “Sleeping your way through all of time and space. How very you.”

Martha gave Tony a quick once over, “Well fair enough really, he’s rather attractive”

Tony grinned, “Oh Doctor I like her, she has taste.”

The Doctor shook he head, “I swear you lot will be the death of me.”

Tony laughed before turning back to Shakespeare, “I’ll be gone in the morning I fear. I really didn't plan to stay long.”

“Well then,” the genius stated, “We’d best make use of the time we've got left.”

With a grin Tony stood to follow Shakespeare out of the room, but stopped to whisper in the Doctors ear before leaving.

“There’s witchcraft about Doctor. Shakespeare’s their target. Be careful”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony met Martha on the street corner, “You’ve got the number?”

“Of course, I am rather smart you know.”

Tony grinned, “Who’s the genius here Martha?”

“Oh shut up you idiot. I’m calling him.”

Tony leaned against the wall as Martha dialed the phone. “Doctor, its Martha. I’m bringing you back to earth.”

Tony and Martha both turned as the Tardis materialised in the alley behind them.

“Martha Jones. You didn’t tell me Tony was with you.” The Doctor said approaching them

“Oh Don’t ruin the moment. You haven’t changed a bit!” Martha exclaimed, reaching up and pulling the Doctor into a hug. The timelord grinned and Tony's eyes shifted to just behind the embrace, where a red haired woman stepped out of the Tardis.

“Well hello there. Who are you then?” Tony said

“I should have known.” Martha said, turning to face the other woman, a smile on her face, “Didn’t take you long to replace me did it?”

“Now now.” The Doctor said, “Martha this is Donna. Donna, Martha. Now don’t start fighting.”

Tony spun around on his heel and began to walk down the street, “Alright you lot, we’ve got suspicious alien activity to investigate. Lets be off then.”

OOOOOOOOO

With the soldiers in place and the Atmos factory sealed and contained Tony, Martha, the Doctor and Donna made their way to the top office.

“Atmos became suspicious when a number of people died in their cars all around the world, at the exact same time” Martha said

“We’ve been doing some investigating and-“ Tony cut off as a loud beep emanated from his pocket and he pulled out his phone.

“Tony? What's the matter?” The Doctor asked as the other timelord’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks.

“Jarvis discovered something. Atmos. It’s run by the Sontarans.”

“Well then, “ The Doctor said, “You should probably get out of here. They certainly don’t like you due to past events.”

Tony winced, “Yeah, yeah okay. I do have to find Jack anyway. See you lot later!” and with that he hit his vortex manipulator and blinked back into 2012.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony flopped back onto his couch in the penthouse of avengers tower. Sontarans were bad news, and a long time ago he’d insulted one of their leader's honor. And honor is pivotal to the Sontaran mentality, therefore not being around Sonatarans was pivotal to his survival.

Tony sighed, he had told the Doctor he needed to find Jack, which he did. He owed the man a drink and a chat which would hopefully lead to more.

Jack was attractive, witty and intelligent. All aspects Tony looked for in people to be friends with or drink with or sleep with.

Truth was though he had no idea how to find the Captain. All of time and space to search considering Jack’s immortality and him being in possession of one of the few other vortex manipulators in existence. The man could be anywhere.

Tony shook his head and resigned to drinking by himself. He’d find Jack eventually. Or Jack would find him. God knows they both had enough time to go about it


	3. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages and I'm sorry, this idea kinda left me and I forgot where I was going with it. But I'm back now and hopefully all you lovely readers are still with me :)
> 
> Un-betaed
> 
> Based loosely on "The God Complex"

It’s 2am and Tony has been staring at the designs for Clint’s new arrows for the last hour doing nothing. Steve had berated him for his lack of responsibility on their last mission, and Natasha had agreed. On top of that Bruce was out of town and Tony had had no one to back him up. Then the coffee machine stopped working and now his brain seems to have hit a lull.

It just really isn’t his day.

With a sigh he pushed his chair back and leant his forearms on the table. He could really do with a Malibu weekend, or a spa weekend. Just, a weekend _away_.

He sat blot upright as an idea hit him. There was a planet he’d been to once, a retreat planet called Midnight. With a grin he made his way upstairs to the penthouse and pulled the vortex manipulator from its spot. He could have a three day retreat and be back in an hour. He twisted the mechanism and then disappeared from the penthouse.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

Tony woke up with a groan, putting a hand to his head. It felt as if someone had knocked him over the skull with a cricket bat.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked about. He was in a hotel. A trashy earth hotel. With shitty elevator music and bad wallpaper.

“Well, this certainly isn’t midnight.” He muttered as he stood up.

The next thing a small Indian woman jumped up from behind the front counter, brandishing a chair leg and yelling. As soon as she popped up a few other people appeared from behind the door. Tony jumped a mile and put his hands up in the classic I mean no harm gesture. He would also deny the shriek that came out of his mouth to his dying day

“Who are you?” she asked, as one of the others behind her shouted something along the lines of we surrender and waved a white handkerchief in the air.

“Uhhh, the names Tony. Where am I?” he said, lowering his hands as she lowered the cricket bat

“You’re human?”

The side of Tony’s mouth kicked up in a grin, “More or less.”

“Right.” She muttered, “Your pupils are dilated, you were just as surprised as we were. Not an illusion then. Good.”

“Illusion?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised

“Yes. A trick. This isn’t earth. The door doesn’t open and the walls move. This place is huge and rooms appear and disappear at random.”

“Well. Okay. So who have we got here?” Tony asked, gesturing to the others

“Well I’m Rita.” The woman said, “I passed out on my shift at work and ended up here.

“Right.” Tony nodded before gesturing to the man with a very mouse like face, “And you are from Tivoli I assume from your pathological need to surrender?”

He nodded, “Most invaded planet in the galaxy. Our national anthem is Glory to Insert name here.”

“Okay, and you with the glasses?”

“Oh I’m Howie, I was blogging and fell asleep at my laptop and next thing I know I’m here.”

Tony hummed, rubbing a hand over his mouth, “Okay, so we’re in a hotel that looks like its from earth but it’s not actually a hotel nor is it on earth. We have a nurse, a very smart nurse, a Tivoloian and a blogger and we all just appeared here randomly, while doing everyday things. Have I missed anything?”

“Um, the rooms, they have, _things_ , in them” Rita said, looking at her feet

“Things?”

“Fears.”

Tony whistled, “Okay then.” He grinned, “Lets give me an example to work with here yeah?” and with that he set off up the staircase and then down the nearest corridor to investigate.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

What could have been hours or possibly days later they end up back in reception. Everyone jumps collectively and Rita pulls out her chair leg at the three people in the room.

“It’s okay, we’re nice!” one of them, a man, says.

Tony’s eyes jump to the man in the bowtie and as soon as he starts to speak Tony knows. It’s the Doctor. 

“I’ve never been threatened with a chair leg before.” The Doctor says

Tony grins and Rita yells for everyone to shut up, “Okay,” she says, “They’re as surprised as Tony was, it’s not a trick. If it was a trick it would tells us something.”

“A trick?” the Doctor asks  
“Yeah” Tony says, stepping out from behind Rita, “Hello Doctor, welcome to the creepy hotel that isn’t really a hotel.”

“Tony what on earth are you doing here?” The Doctor says, coming up to give him a hug.

“I don’t know, I blacked out and ended up here, the same with the rest of them.” He says gesturing behind him

“That is bad. I don’t know how bad but we’re certainly three busses, a long walk and a taxi ride from good” the Doctor mutters

“Right. And the rooms have things in them, fears. And when you find your room you start to praise something. Just called Him. My guess is this is a dimension created by a creature that feeds off fear.”

The Doctor starts pacing, “That does sound likely yes.” His eyes flick to the vortex manipulator on Tony’s wrist, “You can’t leave?”

“I can.” Tony says. He gestures to the others again, “But I couldn’t leave them here, and I haven’t found my room so I’m in no imminent danger yet. If that changes I will leave.”

“Right. Good” The Doctor mutters, before turning to his companions, “Amy, Rory, this is Tony. He’s a very old friend of mine. Get acquainted while I talk to the others.” And with that he shoves Tony in the direction of the red head and the one with the big nose before taking the others aside and sitting them down.

“Well,“ Tony starts, “Two companions, that’s different.”

The red head, Amy, snorts a laugh, “Rory’s my husband.”

“A married companion! Now that’s definitely different.” Tony says loud enough for the doctor to hear.

“Oi!” the Doctor says indignantly from across the room and Tony laughs before turning back to Amy and Rory

“So how to you know him?” Amy asks, “Did you travel with him too?”

Tony smiles, “On and off, sometimes we just happen to be in the same place, like now. Which is remarkable considering we can both go anywhere in time and space.”

Rory raises an eyebrow, “You have a TARDIS too?”

“Oh no” Tony says with a laugh, before tapping the mechanism on his wrist, “Vortex manipulator. I’m a timelord too, I just use a little less dignified version of time and space travel.”

Amy nods, “He said he was one of the last of the timelords, are there others?”

Tony’s smiles fades, “No, just me and him left now”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Amy says, putting a hand on his arm.

Tony looks up at her with a smile, “No wonder he likes you Amy, very few get to travel with him you know. I’d like to know how you ended up as one of the lucky few.”

Amy laughs and they sit down on one of the bench seats as Amy retells her childhood and the apple and the Atraxi.

 

OOOOOOOOO

 

It’s not too soon after they decide to investigate so the Doctor can see the rooms for himself. They’re walking down a corridor and Tony pauses at a door with the number 42 on it. He can’t explain but he’s drawn to the door. As he places his hand on the handle and twists the door open he looks inside.

He smiles a little to himself at the sight that greets him, “It couldn’t have been anything else could it” he says as he looks back at the empty room. Lonliness is a crippling fear, and the white abyss inside that room is a perfect physical representation of it.

In the next minute he’s yanked back by a hand on his shoulder and the Doctor is slamming the door shut. The Doctor spins him around and grips his shoulders.

“Tony, what did you see?”

Tony takes a deep breath, “I think I should go.” He mutters before looking up to meet the Doctors eyes.

The older timelord nods and lets his shoulders go, “Until next time then Tony.” He says and turns back to the others, talking loudly and leading them down the hall.

Tony breathes for a minute, trying to banish the image of the room from his mind, before hitting the vortex manipulator and materialising in his penthouse to collapse on the couch.

His hands still shake a few minutes later as he pours himself a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a happy fic, and I've turned it a little angsty..  
> Oops
> 
> Also I promise there is Jack in the next chapter, with kissing and sass and everything else that accompanies the character of the Captain
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome :)


	4. Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this one, thankyou guys for sticking with me and I'm glad most of you seem to be enjoying the story.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated

It’s team bonding time. They’re seated on the couches of the common floor, watching some movie with explosions in it that Tony really is not paying attention to. The Stark Pad in his lap beeps and a small red alert lights up the corner seconds before a familiar whirring-thump sound reaches Tony’s ears and the TARDIS materialises in the corner of the lounge room.

The other avengers all stand up, Natasha with a weapon at the ready. The doors don’t open and Tony stands from his spot on the couch and slowly makes his way over.

“Tony, be careful” Steve says and Tony waves off the concern

“Put the gun down Natasha, I know who it is, it’ll be fine.”

As Natasha lowers her weapon and the avengers return to an uneasy silence Tony raps his knuckles against the TARDIS door twice.

He’s met with silence.

He frowns and places a hand on the worn blue wood, looking up at the windows of the TARDIS door, “Common old girl, what’s wrong?” he murmurs.

“Friend Tony there is power in that ship,” Thor says, “I can feel it. Perhaps you should step away.”

“It’s fine Thor, the TARDIS won’t hurt me.” He says, patting the doors, “Will you old girl?”

He’s met with a slight whirring noise in reply and the door clicks open.

Tony smiles “Thankyou”, he says before he pushes the door open and takes a step inside.

He’s met with the sight of the Doctor sitting off to one side of the console room, his head in his hands. As he looks around he notices various objects strewn about the place, as if they had been thrown in a fit of rage.

“Doctor?” Tony asks tentatively, slowly making his way over to the other timelord

“I lost them.” The doctor mutters before looking up and Tony’s heart breaks at the expression on his face, “I tried to protect them, I was supposed to keep them safe, and I lost them.”

In the next moment Tony’s kneeling in front of the Doctor, taking his hands in his, “Come outside and have a cup of tea okay? You shouldn’t be alone right now Doctor.”

“No, no no.” the Doctor says, standing up and bounding over to the console, “I’m perfectly fine, where do you want to go Tony? Lets go somewhere.”

“Tony?” Comes Steve's concerned voice from the door

“It’s alright Steve, I’ll be out in a moment.”

Tony stops the Doctors movements with a hand on his shoulder, “Right now we are going outside, I’m going to make you tea, and you are going to calm down. Okay?”

The Doctor looks at him a moment, and Tony thinks he might refuse. But when he gently tugs the Doctor’s wrist towards the doors he goes with little resistance.

As Tony leads him out he makes a shooing motion at the other avengers before sitting the Doctor on the couch.

The others take one look at this new strangers face and Tony’s shooing motions and Steve seems to understand that Tony wants to be alone with the man.

So the avengers clear out the room as Tony makes his way over to the kitchen and then back the Doctor, carrying a mug of warm tea.

“Here.” He says softly, handing it off to the older timelord before sitting down next to the man.

“It was the weeping angels in the end,” The Doctor says between sips of tea, “Manhattan was overrun and the weeping angels got them.”

Tony puts a hand on the man’s knee, “That means they're alive though doesn’t it? In the wrong timeframe perhaps, but alive.”

“Yes. I suppose.” The Doctor mutters. He puts the tea cup down on the table and lets out a long sigh, “I should go Tony.”

Tony's grip on the man’s knee tightens, “You shouldn’t be alone Doctor, promise me you’ll find someone to travel with you”

The Doctor smiles ruefully, “No Tony, I think it’s time I was alone for awhile.” He says before patting Tony’s hand and standing up, “Good chat Tony, I’ll see you some time” and with that he disappears into the TARDIS.

Tony leans back on the couch with a sigh and runs a hand over his face. The Doctor could be so volatile, Tony just hoped he wouldn’t go and get himself killed in a fit of rage or worse.

“Sir,” Comes JARVIS’ voice floating through the room, “Captain Rogers as asked if the others may return yet?”

Tony sighs again, he’s going to have so many questions to answer. And so many things to tell them. “Yes J, tell them they can come back now.”

A few moments later the avengers wander in, all casting looks at the empty spot where the TARDIS had been minutes beforehand.

“So who was he then?” Natasha asks as they all return to their seats

“That,” Tony says, “Was a man called the Doctor, he’s an alien, timelord, and he’s a very old friend of mine”

“A timelord?” Steve asks

“He cannot be!” Thor says, “They were wiped out during the time war, there were no survivors.”

Tony laughs a little bitterly, “No Thor, there were two survivors, two timelords left. And a timelord is, well, a lord of time I suppose is the best way to put it. He travels through all of time and space in that blue box of his, wherever and whenever he feels like going.”

“So why was he here?” Clint asks and Tony collapses back against the couch again with a pained sigh

“Usually he travels with a few choice human beings. His two latest companions were taken from him, sent back in time to a place where he can’t follow. He is grieving.”

“If there are two timelords left then why don’t they travel together?” Natasha asks and Tony laughs, this time with more amusement and less bitterness

“Because timelords live for a very long time Natasha. And the two remaining timelords would end up killing each other out of sheer annoyance. They don’t get along very well. Completely clashing personalities”

“You know this other timelord then?” Thor asks

Tony snorts, “You could say that.”

“Tony?” Steve asks and Tony sighs again, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. It’s now or never he thinks

“I may not have been completely honest with you lot.” He says and immediately Natasha and Clint are on their guard, he glances up at them, “Nothing that would involve shooting me I don’t think. But the other timelord. Well.” He looks back down at the floor, “He goes by Anthony, complete jackass, invents a lot of things and has a glowing blue circle of light in the middle of his chest.”

There’s a beat of silence and then Natasha is on her feet, gun aimed, “You’re not human then?”

Tony looks up at her, “No Natasha I’m not. I’d appreciate it if you didn't shoot me.”

“Aye,” Thor says, “Timelords are a great race, harmless unless you start war with them first. What is your full name Tony?”

Tony laughs, still staring down the barrel of Natasha’s gun, “Way to long and complicated and incredibly difficult to pronounce. Hence why I go by the first few syllables which are Tony”

“Anything else you’d like to tell us?” Clint asks

“Uhhh, I sometimes travel through time and space when I get bored, I have two hearts and I’m just over 900 years old? That’s the basics.”

Natasha lowers the gun before hitting him lightly on the head with it, “You’re a dick head for lying to us but I understand the need to keep something like that from shield.”

Clint nods, “I agree. As long as I can ask you whatever questions I like we’re all good.”

Tony laughs, relieved before looking to the Asgardian, “You will find no quarrel with me friend.” Thor says

Tony nods, glancing to Steve and Bruce, “Capsicle, mean and green? You’ve been awfully quiet”

“Well,” Bruce says, “As long as I can get scans of these two hearts you claim to possess I can’t say I care.”

Steve gives him a measuring look before smiling a little, “I’m angry that you lied Tony but I think I can understand your reasons.”

Tony fist pumps the air, “Alright! Natasha didn't shoot me and Thor didn’t freak out, that went better than expect”

They all laugh and Tony quickly takes this as his moment to exit, yelling over his shoulder as he makes his way to the elevator, “Question time later, I have things to build!” and with that the elevator doors close and the rest of the team watches him go with a fond shake of their heads.

 

OOOOOOOO

 

There is a giant clawed thing running wild in New York and for some unknown reason its taking for-fucking-ever to bring the goddamn thing down.

“Iron Man, Give me a lift, I want to try one of the explosive arrows” Comes Hawkeye’s voice across the comms and Tony swings by to pick him up.

“Aim for the eyes my friends!” Thor shouts, “That appears to impede it for a bit.”

“Copy that Thor” Tony says before swooping by and lining Clint up for a good shot while the archer is straddling his back.

As they swing by one of the clawed arms appears out of nowhere and tears up into Tony’s midsection causing the suit to spin and Tony’s vision to cloud with pain 

“Thor!” Tony yells, “I’m down, catch Barton!”

As the suit hits the ground hard Tony groans in pain and hears Steve screaming in his ear.

“I’ll be fine!” He says, “Get that thing down and then worry about me.”

“Copy that,” Comes from Natasha and Steve goes silent

As Tony lays there trying not to move he can feel the pain ripping through his abdomen, the suit must have been dented in he thinks. “Jarvis, how bad is the damage?” he asks on his private comm line.

“Sir the claws seem to have pierced through the suit, you are bleeding a great deal. I calculate fifteen minutes twenty-six seconds till the regeneration process begins.”

Tony groaned before switching back to the external comms, “Someone needs to get me out of here before the alien light show begins.”

“What? Stark, report!” Steve says at the same time as Coulson

“The claws of that thing cut through the suit and I have approximately fifteen minutes before my body heals itself, that involves a lot of bright lights and I don’t particularly think New York needs to know I’m not human do you?”

“What are you talking about Stark?!” Coulson yells

“Regeneration?” Thor asks over the comm.

“Yeah” Tony grunts out, “Too much damage not to, this is going to kill me. And I’ll explain later Phil, just know that if shield busts up my tower trying to get me out and into a holding cell you’re going to have a fuck load of difficulty.”

Thor hits the monster with a giant fizzing bolt of lightning and it goes down screaming.

“Just in time” Tony mutters as Thor then swings by the pick him up

“We shall meet the rest of you at the tower my friends!” the Asgardian booms and they fly up to one of the main balconies of the tower and enter onto the common floor.

Thor dumps him on the couch and Jarvis releases the suit, “Pull it off Thor.” Tony manages to grit out

Thor does and then kneels beside the couch, “Will you change your face?” he asks and Tony lets out a wet sounding battered laugh

“I don’t think so. Tony Stark is too big of a persona to get rid of just yet.”

Thor grins at him and Tony’s eyes close as the other avengers pile into the room.

Tony hears Steve let out a worried noise as he sees what remains of Tony's stomach and the amount of blood. But Thor is pushing them all back as an orange glow curls it’s way around Tony’s body. A few moments and the rest of the team is blinded by the orange light and then it’s gone and Tony is left sitting bolt upright on the couch breathing hard.

“Well,” he says, “I’d forgotten what that feels like.” He stands up and stretches, “Same legs, same arms,” He pats his face and then grinds his teeth together, “Same face, same teeth. Good, I got that right then.”

“Tony?’ Brice asks tentatively and Tony shoots a grin their way

“Did I forget to mention that timelords can’t die? Well, I mean we can,” he says, “But we have twelve chances before it’s permanent.”

“You can die, twelve times, and then come back?” Clint asks, Tony nods, “Well that’s fucking awesome.” he says and Tony laughs

Steve makes his way over and wraps Tony in a crushing hug, “Please don’t ever scare me like that again, my god.”

Tony chuckles but wraps his arms around the Captain in return, “I won’t Steve, although the time after next it happens it’ll be, well, permanent.”

“What?” Steve asks, stepping back

Tony shrugs, “This is my eleventh regeneration, one more to go and then if I die after that I’ll be actually, truly dead. Don’t worry,” he says at Steve horrified look before patting him on the shoulder as he makes his way over to the bar, “I don’t have any plans to use up that particular regeneration just yet.”

Natasha lets out an exasperated snort and Tony grins over at the rest of them.

They’ve become somewhat of a makeshift family over the past few months, and all Tony sees on their faces is fond exasperation and relief rather than anger or annoyance. Perhaps he can forget his fears. He’s been trying to shove that blank white room to the back of his mind for weeks now.

But every time he says something or does something he thinks the others might cast him out, or be angry at him and that looming nothingness comes to the forefront of his mind again and the fact that he is so dependent on this incredible group of humans to keep him sane is becoming overwhelmingly more apparent.

 

OOOOOOOO

 

They’re having team bonding time again, which frankly Tony thinks is unnecessary, but the team takes it as an opportunity to pummel him with questions about his newly revealed sorry-guys-I'm-not-actually-human-and-I-can’t-die-for-awhile-yet status.

Steve is just wandering in with the giant bowls of popcorn when an urgent beeping from somewhere in the room has them all pausing.

“What is that?” Clint asks 

“Sir, it appears your vortex manipulator has been locked onto and a time agent is on their way to the tower.”

“Well,” Tony muttered, “Better go see who it is then.”

“Tony?” Steve asks

Tony waves a hand as he makes his way over to the elevator, “It’s nothing major, someone wanting to speak with me I’d say. If anything goes wrong Jarvis will let you know but that is highly unlikely.”

“Tony! Explain, now!” Steve says again, getting up to follow him to the elevator

“One of my old pieces of tech from home, that’s all. There are very few people who can track it as there are very few time agents left. The people that can track it are all friendly. Mostly. Therefore I’ll be fine” Tony says and with that the elevator doors close and Jarvis takes him up to the penthouse.

 

OOOOOOOO

 

It would be just his luck that as soon as he steps into the penthouse the beeping stops.

“Wonderful,” he muttered, “Fantastic timing, really.” Just as he’s about to turn back to the elevator Jarvis chimes in.

“Sir a man just appeared in the lobby, when I asked for a name he just told me that you owed him a drink. Would you like me to enact security protocols sir?”

Tony's eyes widened, “Give me a visual Jarvis.”

On the glass walls of the penthouse the holographic screens light up and Tony makes his way over. He could see the back of the man’s head. Brown hair, tall, with a very familiar captains hat and trench coat.

The corner of his mouth kicked up in a smile, “Let him up Jarvis, straight to the penthouse.”

“Of course sir.” Jarvis said before speaking into the lobby.

“The private elevator is the one to your left, if you don’t mind.” Tony watched as Jack grinned and stepped into the elevator, only to look around confused after the doors closed.

“And how to I go up if there are no buttons?” Jack asked, an eyebrow raised, Tony laughed before going to take a seat behind the bar and watch as Jarvis got Jack to put his hand against the DNA panel.

“Sir, what level of clearance would you like to give him?” the AI asked Tony

“Give him access to my levels, all of them, and the avengers suites.”

“Including the workshop Sir?” Jarvis asked, a note of confusion in the posh British voice, and Tony grinned

“Yes, including the workshop J”

“Of course Sir.” And with that Tony watched as the elevator moved upwards and the corner of Jacks mouth tilted into a grin. Tony couldn’t help the answering grin that developed on his lips.

As Tony waited for the elevator he took out two glasses and filled them. Jack must have been the one using the vortex manipulator to find him. Now if only he’d had known the bastard had one and he would have been able to track him down earlier.

Jack waltz through the door and paused as he took in the penthouse, “That’s a nice view,” he said, looking out through the glass before his gaze met Tony's.

Tony grinned, “I know, best in the city.”

Jack made his way over and sat on the stool next to Tony’s, taking the drink he was offered and pushing his stool a little closer to the timelord in the process.

“Tony Stark huh?” he said, a smirk on his face as he took a sip of the scotch

Tony grinned, “It suits a purpose. And it’s fun.”

“Oh?” Jack said, raising and eyebrow and turning on his stool to face Tony, “Two things I could be too?”

Tony hummed, slipping off his stool and moving to stand between Jack’s legs, his hands settling on the taller man’s shoulders, “I think you’d do a little more than just suit a purpose, don’t you?”

Jack grinned before putting his glass down and gripping Tony’s hips, “I should hope so.” He said before leaning forward and catching Tony's lips with his own.

Tony groaned into the kiss as Jack stood up, moving to press Tony’s spine against the bar and open his mouth up with his tongue. It’d been too long since he’d been kissed like this, and by a man. By the stars he’d forgotten how good it feels.

As Jack pressed him more bodily against the bar he pulled back from the kiss to trail his lips down Tony’s jaw before moving on to his neck. Tony tilted his head back to give the other man better access and made a rather obscene sound when Jack sucked long and hard with a little hint of teeth over just the right spot. When he pulled back Jack divested them both of all remaining clothing before leaning back in to Tony’s mouth, not quite making contact but pushing the rest of his body flush against Tony’s, making them both gasp slightly.

“What do you want?” Jack asked, voice low and gravelly.

Tony groaned as he tipped his head back, god that voice could do things to him. “I want you to fuck me over this bar. For a _start_ ”

He heard Jack bite back a moan as the other man pushed their lips back together before lifting Tony up onto the bar. Tony broke the kiss with a gasp as he leant back and felt a slick finger enter him, working him open.

“Fuck” he swore, “You came prepared”

Jack laughed a little breathlessly, “Of course I did. I had some serious plans for fucking you”

Tony groaned and his head fell back as Jack added a third finger, “Well get on with it then.”

Jack’s finger slid out of him and he tilted his head forward again to watch as Jack slicked himself and lined up. The Captain looked up to meet his eyes a coy grin on his face as he slowly pushed into Tony.

Tony moaned as Jack buried himself and leant over him, bodies pressed together as Tony's back hit the bar and Jack braced his hands either side of Tony’s head.

After a few moments Tony ground his hips down, making Jack gasp, “Move goddamn it” he managed to get out and Jack started thrusting into him, hard and fast until they both came with a groan.

Jack collapsed on top of Tony, his forearms resting on the bar either side of Tony’s head as he pulled out.

He leant his forehead against Tony’s as they both caught their breath, “You have a bed we can collapse on?” Jack muttered.

Tony leaned up to kiss him, long and languid before answering, “Through the door over there.” He said, flicking a hand in the general direction of his room.

“Great.” Jack said, “Give me a moment and then I’ll move.”

Tony laughed quietly, “No rush.”

Jack hummed before leaning down to press their lips together again, barely a kiss. “To bed it is then.”

 

OOOOOOOO

 

Tony woke up with a jolt, sitting upright and breathing heavily, a hand clawing at the reactor.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “Jesus Christ, Jarvis?”

“Sir you are currently in New York, the year is 2013 and it is 2:23am.”

“Right. Okay. 2013. Thankyou.”

“Sir may I remind you to breathe. Slowly.”

Tony snorted, relaxing into a cross-legged position and resting his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, “Yeah, thanks J. Really.”

Tony jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, “Hey it’s alright, only me.” Jack muttered. Tony let out a long breath and leant his head on his fist, trying to remember how to breathe.

He had been in that god forsaken room again. Running through the white expanse of nothing before he was grabbed from behind and a hand reached down to yank the reactor out of his chest. He could feel them breathing in his ear as his body slowly collapsed. He was alone here and - 

“Hey,” Came Jacks voice breaking into his thoughts, shaking his shoulder a little “Tony, you with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I-“ Tony paused to take a deep breath and shook his head slightly, “That was not pleasant and it was far worse than usual. Sorry if I woke you.”

“Hey” Jack said, sitting up beside him, “Don’t apologise. It’s fine. Are you okay?”

Tony snorted, “Sure, yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re still shaking Tony.”

Tony looked down and put his hands out in front of him, taking note of the not so slight tremor that rocked them, before realising his entire body was shaking too.

“I suppose I am, yes.” He muttered, before turning to look a Jack, a weak smile on his face.

Jack examined his expression for a moment before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Tony. He pulled them both down onto the bed and Tony curled in against his chest, unable to stop the tremors racking his entire frame.

Jack ran a soothing hand up and down his back, “You can tell me about it in the morning if you’d like.” He murmured into Tony’s hair

Tony pulled back a moment to meet his eyes, “I didn't think you’d be staying that long?” he said quietly

Jack snorted, “We can trade stories and drink. I’ve been wandering the universe on my own for awhile and I think it’s time for some company. You don’t mind if I stay do you?”

Tony smiled softly before curling back against the taller man, “You can stay, go towards chasing away my nightmares if you’d like”

Jack grinned before tightening his arms, “Well seeing as we both have awhile to live yet I think I’ll stay for as long as I can then.”

Tony chuckled quietly before they subsided into silence. 

As he listened to Jack’s breathing deepen as the captain drifted off to sleep he thought that perhaps Jack would be able to chase away the nightmares for him, at least the lonely ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not completely happy with the way this ended, but I'm keen to move on to the next story in this series so it will have to do
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it and please stick around for the next installment in the series :)


End file.
